1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot system and a method for manufacturing a subjected-to-operation specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-177948 describes a dispensing apparatus for dispensing precise amounts of fluid into numerous receptacles. The dispensing apparatus includes a tray operable to carry a tip box in which multiple disposable pipette tips are arranged and a dispense block head having a face including multiple bores, each bore so sized and shaped as to receive one of the pipette tips.